kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The 13th Rider
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. This episode marks the first appearance of Kamen Rider Odin, and a shocking revelation about Shiro Kanzaki's fate. Synopsis *A young boy learns about the Rider War and steals Shinji's Deck before coming to realize that it is not all it is cracked up to be. *Yui, after a confrontation with Shiro in the Kanzaki Household learns that her brother is dead *The 4 remaining Riders meet a new Rider, claiming himself to be the "13th" Rider. Plot Yui feels even worse then previously now that Eri has begun to deteriorate. Ren tells her that he thought that hanging around Yui would give him an advantage in the Rider War. Ren hears and then chases a Mirror Monster who is trying to attack a young boy. The Boy witnesses Ren Change into Knight. A battle commences but the Mirror Monster escapes. Yui returns to the Kanzaki Household and runs into Shiro. He questions her interfering in the Rider Battle while she becomes upset that he does not seem to care whether Eri dies or not. She fears for Ren if Eri were to die. She goes into a frenzied rage and begins to rip the newspaper off all of the mirrors revealing hordes of Monsters. She then starts smashing all the mirrors yelling an empty threat to Shiro that she will become a Rider herself. Feathers appear around the two and one cuts Yui on the Arm. Shiro threatens to erase Yui if she continues to get in his way and Yui declares that she no longer considers them siblings. She then runs out of the building holding a Shiro who appears to be fine with that and holds up a Dark Gold Card Deck. Ren hears from the hospital that the earlier deterioration of Eri has ceased before being faced by the boy who witnessed his transformation. The boy blackmails Ren into admitting that he can transform while also realising that the Mirror Monster from before is still after the boy. Ren brings the boy back to the cafe where he meets Shinji. Ren leaves the Boy with Shinji and in the process reminds him about his debt. The next morning, the Boy questions Shinji about becoming a Rider and asking him to prove that he is one. Shinji reveals his deck and then proceeds and leaves it on the table. Goro interrupts the conversation and the boy takes his opportunity and flees with Shinji's Deck. Ren, Goro and Shinji proceed to chase after the boy. The boy finds a mirror and attempts to transform after hearing the ringing sound in his ears. He is then intercepted by Darkwing and stopped by Ren. Ren takes back the debt but after a conversation, Ren gives the Boy back the Deck, transforms into Knight and enters Mirror World. Although initially beating the Monster, Just as the boy is about to transform, Knight begins to get beaten by the monster and the boy learns how dangerous it actually is to be a rider. Kitaoka enters Mirror World and attacks Knight who then changes his Survive form and uses a Final Vent on the monster while Zolda continues to fire on him. Asakura also enters the world and knocks Knight off of his Ride Shooter after destroying the monster. Watching the battle between the three, Shinji explains to the boy the true nature of the Riders and that the Rider Battle cannot be simply switched off when he started to feel scared. The boy returns the Deck to Shinji and he enters Mirror World. Ouja calls Genocider and proceeds to use a Final Vent before being interrupted by a New Rider. Reiko enters the Cafe and tells her that Shiro is, in fact, dead and passed away in America about a year ago much to the horror of Yui. The New Rider tells the 4 other Riders to continue fighting and that the winner will fight him. He tells them that he is the 13th Rider to the mild enjoyment of Ouja and to the Shock of Knight, Zolda & Ryuki. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Doctor: *Nurse: *Boy: * : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Knight: ***Sword Vent, Trick Vent, Survive Shippu, Knight Survive Final Vent **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Unite Vent, Final Vent (Genocider) *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Trick Vent, Dark Visor-Zwei, Shippudan **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher **Ouja: ***Veno Saber, Genocider *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Goldphoenix Trivia *This is the first episode where Goro physically witnesses Kitaoka's participation in the Rider Battle. *As shown during the episode, it can be assumed that anyone that touches the Advent Decks can hear the "ringing" and see the Mirror World as well. *Ren finally shows written proof of Shinji's ever-increasing debt which is now worth 150,000 Yen. **'Glass Replacement' - 30,000 Yen **'Interest' - 5,000 Yen **'Annoyance Fee' - 15,000 Yen **'Snoring so I can't sleep Fee' - 25,000 Yen **'Daily Grudge' - 25,000 Yen **'Stupidity' - 20,000 Yen **'Noisy!' - 30,000 Yen *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 24, Scroll 24: Taiko and Lightning. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 7 features episodes 25-28. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 18-34.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:New Kamen Rider Episode